Memories of You
by alicelalala
Summary: Aku tidak akan melupakan senyumanmu atau matamu yang menyembunyikan pilu didalam nya. Aku akan mengingat tawa mu, juga amarah mu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu sampai aku lelah untuk hidup.


_Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts (C) Jun Mochizuki_

_A Pandora Hearts Fanfic_

Memories of You

_Warning : Abal, Gaje, Lebay, Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), dll_

* * *

><p>"Elliot... Meninggal"<p>

Itu lah sepatah kata yang ku dengar dari mulut kakak ku, Oz Vessalius, saat aku bertanya dimana Elliot-karena aku tidak melihatnya bersama kakak ku- beberapa hari yang lalu, di mansion Isla Yura.

Pada saat itu, aku berharap bahwa apa yang ku dengar hanya sebuah lelucon dari kakak ku. Tapi, begitu aku melihat ekspresi Gilbert dan teman baik nya Elliot, yaitu Reo, harapanku menjadi sirna-kakak ku tidak bercanda

* * *

><p>"Ada!"Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat mendengar salah seorang teman sekelasku memanggil namaku dengan sedikit membentak. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya, seolah ingin bertanya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyuman yang ku paksakan, aku berharap senyumanku tidak terlihat aneh. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti."Kau sudah dengar, Ada?". Aku hanya menatap nya dengan bingung. <em>"Dengar apa?"<em> tanya ku didalam hati. "Itu loh, tentang kematian pewaris keluarga Nightray yang terakhir, Elliot Nightray" tanya nya kepada - tiba saja hatiku terasa perih begitu mendengar nama Elliot disebut. Dan kedua mataku terasa sedikit panas. Aku mengerjap - ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar bulir air mata tidak turun. "Maaf, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar ya" aku bangun dari kursiku lalu beranjak pergi dari kelas ku.

Aku berjalan-sedikit berlari kecil menjauhi kelasku. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, langkah kaki ku perlahan - lahan melambat dan berhenti di depan halaman sekolah Latowidge. Aku terdiam sejenak menikmati kesunyian yang mengitari sekelilingku. Iris zamrudku berkeliaran melihat sekitar halaman Latowidge yang sepi. Irisku terus berkeliaran sampai menangkap kursi panjang yang biasa dipakai Elliot setiap istirahat. Sesak, hatiku sesak begitu mengingat Elliot. Aku berjalan mendekati kursi itu, kursi dimana sering dipakai Elliot untuk bercanda ria bersama Reo. Setelah cukup dekat, aku melihat sosoknya, sosok Elliot Nightray berada disana sedang tersenyum. Aku pun membelalak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Aku mengerjap -ngerjap kan mataku beberapa kali, dan-sosok nya menghilang dari pandangan ku.

Ternyata sebuah ilusi...

Aku tersenyum miris mengetahui apa yang ku lihat hanyalah sebuah ilusi tentang diri nya. "Elliot... kau dimana?" bisikku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan konyolku, tapi aku berharap dia mendengar nya. Sunyi. Aku membalikkan badanku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah Latowidge. "Ada Vessalius!" sebelum aku pergi jauh meninggalkan halaman Latowidge, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama ku dengan suara yang cukup ku kenal, suara Elliot. Aku memutar badanku kembali, tapi, aku tidak melihat sosok nya disana. Sedikit kecewa, aku menghela napas perlahan lalu pergi meninggalkan halaman ini.

* * *

><p>Kedua kakiku terus melangkah menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki ku, penasaran aku akan berhenti dimana. Setelah beberapa saat, langkah kakiku berhenti di depan ruang piano. Ruang piano yang biasa dipakai oleh Elliot dan Reo berduet memainkan melodi yang indah, yang membuat orang - orang yang mendengarkannya tidak akan berhenti - berhenti berdecak kagum. 'Lacie'-itu lah judul melodi indah yang sering dimainkan Elliot dan Reo. Tanpa ku sadari, sudut- sudut bibirku bergerak naik membentuk seulas senyum tipis ketika mengingat kenangan tentang dirinya. Aku membuka dan mendorong pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Aku mengintip kedalam ruangan dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pandanganku terhenti ketika kedua irisku menangkap sosok piano yang biasa dimainkan oleh dirinya.<p>

Aku melangkah masuk dan mendekati kedua piano besar yang sering digunakannya bersama Reo. Namun, setelah bebrapa langkah, aku kembali mendapati sosoknya sedang duduk didepan piano sambil menyentuh tuts - tuts piano dengan perlahan, lalu memainkan melodi itu-Lacie. Napasku tercekat, hatiku perih kembali, kedua mata ku kembali panas ketika melihat dirinya lagi dihadapan ku. Tanpa ku sadari, bulir -bulir air mata sudah membasahi pipi ku.

Kenyataan kah? atau hanya ilusi belaka?

_"Ini pasti bukan ilusi. Elliot benar - benar memainkan 'Lacie', dan aku bisa mendengarkan melodi itu!"_ teriakku dalam memejamkan kedua mataku sambil berharap bahwa apa yang ku lihat kali ini bukan ilusi seperti tadi. Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku kembali, aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya memainkan piano sambil tersenyum. Aku mulai mengamati setiap gerak - gerik jemarinya yang menari - nari diatas tuts - tuts piano dengan cekatan. Lalu mataku bergerak mengamati ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum, senyum yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan kepadaku.

Aku terhanyut dengan melodi yang dia mainkan, dan lagi - lagi tanpa ku sadari, air mataku sudah mengalir deras, membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di kedua pipiku. Hati ku semakin sakit, dan pandanganku menjadi kabur karena air yang keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha agar isak tangisku tidak terdengar oleh Elliot.

Melodi nya berhenti...

Aku segera menyeka air mataku, dia-Elliot akan marah bila melihat aku yang cengeng ini menangis dihadapannya. Aku memasang seulas senyum tipis dan membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

"Elliot! yang tadi itu-". Sosoknya menghilang sebelum aku sempat menyelasaikan kalimatku. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, tetapi aku tidak menangkap sosoknya kembali.

Ternyata... ilusi

Aku mengigit bagian bawah bibirku, air mataku kembali turun dan kembali membuat kedua pipiku terasa hangat. Perlahan - lahan, isak tangisku semakin kuat. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada kenyataan bahwa Elliot benar - benar sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku terus - terusan memanggil nama nya didalam hati ku, tetapi orang yang terus ku panggil tidak kembali muncul dihadapanku...

.

.

.

_Elliot._

_Aku tidak akan melupakan senyumanmu atau matamu yang menyembunyikan pilu didalam nya._

_Aku akan mengingat tawa mu, juga amarah mu._

_Aku akan selalu mengingatmu sampai aku lelah untuk hidup._

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya saya upload juga fic saya yang abal ini :'D  
>Fic ini terinspirasi dari retrace 60. Elliot ;_; *cries forever*<p>

Btw, last quote yang ada di fic ini saya ambil dari lagu Kimi no Kioku, Soundtrack nya persona 3. ADa yang tau ga? XD

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi tolong dimaklumi ya kalau saya ada beberapa kesalahan _  
>Saya terima semua masukkan kecuali flame….<p>

RnR?


End file.
